


Болезнь Александра

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Dracula's original brother(s), Gen, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Говорят, вампиры не болеют. Верите в это? Тогда быстрее забудьте.





	Болезнь Александра

Говорят, вампиры не болеют. Верите в это? Тогда быстрее забудьте.  
Вампиры болеют. И ещё как.  
Вот и Александр заболел. Лежит теперь в своей кровати, укутанный с ног до головы в тёплый меховой плед. Шмыгает покрасневшим носом.  
А ведь Иван говорил — не надо с Дракулёнком на пруд идти. Оно, конечно, дело святое — с маленьким братом погулять. За это хвалить надо. Но пруд — не то место, куда стоит ходить. Особенно зимой.  
Александр, естественно, не послушался старшего брата. И удачно провалился под лёд. И заболел.  
И теперь кукует в комнате, в компании Дракулёнка. Младший вампирёнок сидит на стуле возле кровати и дует на горячий-горячий малиновый чай, чтобы тот поскорее остыл. Конечно, вампиры пьют кровь, но человеческие методы борьбы с простудой намного действеннее и эффективнее.  
Младший брат заботливо поправляет плед на дремлющем Александре. Тот погружается в объятья Морфея, потихоньку исцеляясь.  
Дракулёнок осторожно ставит чашку с чаем на прикроватный столик и уходит, прикрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
